


Ruined

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакса ранят</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается дорогой madchester, прекрасному Оби-Вану моего сердца <3

Дверь медицинского отсека Финализатора распахивается от воздействия Силы. Дежурный медик вскидывается, и вся сонливость у него пропадает в мгновение ока.

Кайло входит, чеканя шаг. Генерал Хакс у него на руках кажется хрупким и невесомым, почти фарфоровой фигуркой с ярко-алой трещиной, из которой сочится кровь.

Кайло не понимает, какого криффа генерал полез в схватку. Тот обычно осторожен и предпочитает отдавать приказания, а не вмешиваться, но в этот раз все случилось с точностью до наоборот. И тому повезло, что Кайло сражался рядом, иначе живым на Финализатор он бы не вернулся.

Медик вскакивает с поста и несется к Кайло.

— Вон, — рычит он. На самом деле он почти в панике, и от душащего страха Сила выплескивается наружу. Медик отлетает к стене, следующая за Кайло капитан Фазма спешно отшатывается от потока Силы в сторону. — Все вон!

Медику помогают подняться. Кайло тяжело дышит, и Сила бурлит вокруг, когда он укладывает Хакса на операционный стол.

Кайло чувствует, что в отсеке никого больше не осталось. Не глядя, двигает рукой, и двери захлопываются, отрезая их с Хаксом от персонала Финализатора. И только после этого позволяет себе опереться руками о стол и согнуться над Хаксом, пытаясь успокоиться.

Паникой тут не поможешь.

Грудь Хакса слабо вздымается. Он то ли без сознания, то ли просто без сил на то, чтобы даже открыть глаза, но Кайло замечает, как бегают глазные яблоки под веками. Странно, но это помогает ему сосредоточиться. Становится немного легче.

Он моргает, снимает шлем и кладет его в сторону. Движения как будто механические, потому что несмотря на то, что он взял себя в руки, что Хакс вроде бы жив и умирать не собирается, страх все равно душит его где-то в глубине сознания. Ровно с того момента, как Хакс бессловесно осел на землю в паре метров от него.

Кайло стискивает зубы и осторожно расстегивает пуговицы на кителе Хакса. Руки не совсем слушаются, и в результате ему надоедает возиться — китель рвется от хаотично примененной Силы, а вместе с ним и рубашка.

Кайло на мгновение сжимает руки в кулаки, а потом мягким движением ведет по груди Хакса, прощупывая его Силой. Рана тянется от солнечного сплетения до низа живота и выглядит не слишком привлекательно. После такой наверняка останется шрам.

Благо, она неглубокая. Так, скорее царапина, чем что-то угрожающее жизни. Но Хакс изнежен, и именно поэтому, скорее всего, и потерял сознание — от неожиданной для него боли, которая тому же Кайло что комариный укус.

Кайло накладывает бакту на всю поверхность раны, и кровь перестает идти. Он достает бинты и аккуратно заматывает Хакса в них. Тот без одежды кажется тонким, хрупким, каким-то даже ненастоящим. Как изящная кукла, которую легко сломать.

Закончив с бинтованием, Кайло садится рядом, складывает руки и упирается в них лбом. Паника медленно отступает. Оставлять Хакса одного в медицинском отсеке он не хочет, равно как и пускать кого-то к нему.

Он сидит так приблизительно вечность, пока не чувствует осторожное прикосновение к волосам.

Поднимает глаза — Хакс смотрит на него, меланхолично-спокойно, но с какой-то затаенной теплотой в глазах.

— Зачем ты туда полез? — спрашивает Кайло то, что хотел спросить все это время. — Жить надоело?

Хакс путается пальцами в его волосах, осторожно поглаживая, и кривит губы.

— Нет, — коротко говорит он. — Командующий должен вдохновлять войска примером.

Кайло закатывает глаза.

— Это был первый и последний раз, когда я тебя вытаскивал, — говорит он.

Хакс хмыкает и пожимает плечами, поморщившись, — видимо, рана дает о себе знать.

— Исключительно потому, — продолжает Кайло после паузы, — что больше ты за пределы Финализатора не выйдешь. Я об этом позабочусь.

— Запереть меня вздумали, магистр? — холодно спрашивает Хакс.

— Ради твоего же блага, — упрямо говорит Кайло.

Хакс вздыхает, но молчит.

Кайло продолжает ворчать что-то про безответственных генералов и любителях найти себе приключения на задницу, прекрасно понимая, что Хакс на это едва ли обращает внимание. Он и сам даже не злится, просто выплескивает все, что накопилось.

Но с Финализатора Хакса он точно не выпустит, что бы тот ни думал.


End file.
